staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 stycznia 1993
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.20 Przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Piękny, daleki kraj" (2) - film fab. prod. niemieckiej 11.30 Kwadrans na kawę 11.50 Reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA FDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Tylko u nas - prezentacja najciekawszych programów Telewizji Edukacyjnej w nadchodzącym tygodniu 12.55 Temat dnia: Dogonić świat, Szanse i aspiracje młodego pokolenia 13.00 "Triumf Cywilizacji Zachodniej": (11): "Czerwony Wschód" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.50 Temat dnia: Dogonić świat 13.55 O poezji z... Ireną Jun, aktorką Teatru Studio w Warszawie 14.10 Teleplastikon: Społeczne problemy współczesnej Europy 14.25 Temat dnia: Dogonić świat 14.35 Kultura i my: To trzeba zobaczyć 14.45 Odpowiem na każde pytanie 15.00 Euroturystyka 15.15 Szkoła żon: Umieć przegrywać, umieć zwyciężać 15.30 Temat dnia: Dogonić świat 15.35 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 15.55 Jaka szkoła? - stanowisko Ministerstwa Edukacji Narodowej w kwestiach oświatowych 16.00 Ciuchcia - program dla najmłodszych oraz film z serii: "Tao, Tao" 16.45 Muzzy Comes Back - język angielski dla dzieci 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Raport o stanie Europy (2) "Marzenie o wakacjach" - film dok. prod. angielskiej o zagrożeniu ekologicznym rejonu Morza Śródziemnego 18.00 Prawo i bezprawie - program rzecznika praw obywatelskich 18.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Piękny, daleki kraj" (2) - serial prod. niemiecko-australijskiej (1991) 21.50 Zawsze po 21. 22.30 Program rozrywkowy 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 23.05 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w łyżwiarstwie figurowym 0.05 Wojna postu z karnawałem - koncert z udziałem Jacka Kaczmarskiego, Przemysława Gintrowskiego i Zhigniewa Łapińskiego 1.05 "Siódemka" w "Jedynce" - "Blask Gwiazdy" - film dok. prod. franc. prezentujący niezwykłe ciężką pracę artystki scen baletowych Dominique Loudiere 2.05 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial animowany prod. USA 9.10 "Kate i Allie" (17) - serial prod. USA 9.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Międzynarodowe Warsztaty Muzyczne i Jazzowe - Puławy'92 (4) 10.20 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów Dwójki 15.55 Powitanie 16.00 Klub Yuppies? - program dla młodzieży 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Świat Sportu 16.55 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 17.25 "Kate i Allie" (17) - serial prod. USA 17.50 Penelopy - żony polityków 18.00-21.00 Program regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Studio Sport 21.45 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 22.20 "Czerwony Lis" (1) - film sensac. prod. angielskiej (1990) 23.40 Listy do Madelaine 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Noc cykad TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Tip-Top - magazyn muzyczny 16.45 Muzyczny quiz 17 00 „Przygody pana Michała" - serial TP 17.35 „Wesoła siódemka" - film dla dzieci 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Życie zaczyna się po 30 - serial prod. USA 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.10 Festiwal Muzyki Rossiniego 20.40 Program publicystyczny 21.00 ,,07 zgłoś się" - serial TP 22.30 Panorama 22.35 Program na sobotę PolSat 16.30 Powitanie 16.35 „Tydzien przygód w Afryce" cz. 5 - ser. animowany dla dzieci 16.40 Goryl - Mistrz Karate - ..King Kung-fu, USA 1978 r. komedia przygodowa dla dzieci i młodzieży 18.15 Dublet - telet. W. Pijanowskiego 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Powitanie 23.20 Wielki Szu - Polska , 1982 r. 0.55 Z cyklu Mistrzowie polskiego dokumentu: Najmłodsi żołnierze (1973) 1.15 Pożegnanie Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Lamb Chop's Play a Long 10.10 Filmy dla przedszkolaków 10.30 The Pyramid Game - quiz 11.00 Strike it Rich - quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial 13.00 Falcon Crest - serial 14.00 Ulica E - serial 14.30 Inny swiat - serial 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial 15.45 Maude - serial 16.15 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial sf 19.00 Rescue - wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 Ulica E - serial 20.00 Alf - serial 20.30 Więzy rodzinne - serial 21.00 Code 3 21.30 Allen Nation - serial sf 22.30 Supergwiazdy zapasów 23.30 Studs - telezabawa 24.00 Star Trek - Nastepne pokolenie - serial sf MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli - infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 18.30 MTV Prime - migawki z Letnich Festiwali Muzycznych 20.00 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie telewidzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - muzyka, wywiady, fragm. koncertów 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Program Kristiane Backer 1.00 The Pulse with Swatch - mag. mody 1.30 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Yo! Countdown 4.00 Teledyski nocą RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - mag. poranny 9.00 Wiadomości 9.00 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial 10.00 Bogaci i piękni - serial 10.30 Cena jest właściwa - teleturniej 11.00 Ryzykowne! - teleturniej 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Młody i namiętny - serial 13.20 Santa Barbara - serial 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial 15.00 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem? - serial 17.30 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 20.15 Wielka wolność 11 - serial 21.15 Zamek nad Wothersee - serial 22.15 Na śmierć i życie, czyli policjanci w akcji - kronika kryminalna 23.15 Kuzynka O. - film erot. RFN, 1974 0.50 Z pamiętnika siedemnastolatki - film erot. RFN, 1979 2.15 Jack Clifton: Misja "Krwawa Mary" - wł.-franc.-hiszp. film szpieg. 4.50 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (1/35) - show 5.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) Sat 1 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.50 Das Imperium - Die Colbys (powt.) 9.40 Schatten der Leidenschaft (powt.) 10.25 Taxi-Kitty - komedia RFN, 1950 11.55 Herrmann - talk show 12.25 Koło fortuny (powt.) 13.05 Wolffs Revier (powt.) 13.55 Schatten der Leidenschaft - serial rozryw. USA 14.40 Sąsiedzi - austral. serial famil. 15.05 Das Imperium - Die Colbys - serial famil. USA 16.00 UFO - ang. serial sf 16.55 5 mai 5 - quiz 17.25 Idź na całość! - telegra 18.00 Programy regionalne 18.30 Sport w SAT 1 18.45 SAT 1 News - wiadomości 19.00 Palastgefluster - dzwony królewskie w Europie 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Der letzte Countdown - film sf USA, 1979 22.10 Runaway - Spinnen des Todes sf USA, 1984 23.55 Myriam - Meine wilden Freuden - film erot. RFN, 1982 1.30 Erotische Traumwelt (powt.) 2.30 UFO (powt.) 3.15 Schreinemakers live (powt.) 4.15 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! (powt.) 5.05 5 mal 5 (powt.) 5.30 Idź na całość! (powt.) Pro 7 6.00 Jane und Kathleen - Schicksaiswege zweier Freundinnen - australijski serial famil. 6.45 Vicki - serial komed. USA 7.05 Trick 7 - seriale anim. (powt.) 9.00 Hart aber herzlich (powt.) 9.50 Reich des Friedens - serial famil. USA 10.40 Ladies mit weisser. Weste - komedia krym. USA, 1977 12.25 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 13.20 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 13.50 Perry Mason - serial detek. USA 14.00 Die letzten Drei der Albatros-niem.-włosko-franc. film przyg. 1965 16.00 Hart aber herzlich - serial detek. USA 16.50 Trick 7 - seriale anim. 18.35 Bill Cosby Show - serial komed. USA 19.05 Booker - serial sensacyjny USA 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiadomości 20.15 Bandolero - western USA, 1967 22.20 Mike Hammer - serial krym. USA 23.15 Martin - horror USA, 1976 0.50 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiadomości 1.00 Gliniarz i prokurator (powt.) 1.45 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiadomości 1.55 Jane und die verlorene Stadt (powt.) 3.35 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiadomości 3.45 Perry Mason (powt. z godz. 13.50) 4.35 The Champions - ang. serial sensac. ScreenSport 8.00 Zawodowa siatkówka na plaży, meżczyźni, San Diego 9.00 Derby w Wiedniu 10.10 Kręgle zawodowe kobiet, Fountain Valley, Kalifornia 11.00 Siatkówka w Antwerpii 12.00 Rajd Paryż - Dakar, dzień 14 12.30 Wyścigi motocyklowe, Grand Prix Makao 13.30 Kręgle PGA w USA 14.30 Niebezpieczne sporty 15.00 Piłka nożna w Hiszpanii 16.00 Piłka nożna we Francji 16.30 Rajd Paryż - Dakar, dzień 14 17.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek-monstrów w USA 17.30 Koszykówka w Londynie 18.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL - przegląd 19.30 Koszykówka NBA - przegląd 20.00 International Sports Magazine - wiadomości sportowe 20.30 Go! - mag. sportów motorowych 21.30 Rajd Paryż - Dakar 22.00 Tajski zawodowy boks 23.00 Boks zawodowy w Ameryce 24.00 Rajd Paryż - Dakar 0.30 Piłka nożna w Hiszpanii, migawki Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Magazyn narciarski 10.30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe, Mistrzostwa Europy - migawki 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Piątek na żywo: Narciarstwo alpejskie, zawody w Kitzbuehel z udziałem dawnych gwiazd narciarskich: Narciarstwo alpejskie, Puchar Świata mężczyzn w Kitzbuehel - na żywo; Narciarstwo alpejskie, Pucharu Świata kobiet w Garmisch- Partenkirchen, zjazd - na żywo; Łyżwiarstwo figurowe, Mistrzostwa Europy - na żywo 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 - wiadomości 22.00 Tenis, turniej ATP w Sydney, cz. 3 24.00 International Motorsport - mag. sportów motorowych 0.30-1.00 Eurosportnews 2- wiadomości 1.00 Zakończenie Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku